A portion of the disclosure of the present patent application contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the United States Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all rights under the copyright laws of the United States (17 U.S.C. xc2xa7106).
The present invention involves product packaging. More particularly, the present invention involves electronic product packaging. Even more specifically, the present invention involves car phone charger packaging for displaying and storing.
Currently, electronic products are typically sold in a hanging plastic packaging. Thusfar, electronic product packaging, especially for car phone chargers, are configured for only hanging the product for display. As such, a long-felt need is seen to exist for a packaging method and apparatus for conveniently packaging, displaying by both hanging or standing, and storing of electronic products, especially of car phone chargers.
Accordingly, the present invention addresses this long-felt need for a packaging method and apparatus for conveniently packaging, displaying by both hanging or standing, and storing of electronic products, especially of car phone chargers. Generally, the present method and apparatus for packaging a product for display, such as a retail sales display, involves an anterior packaging member and a posterior packaging member, the anterior and the posterior packaging members being mounted together.
The anterior and the posterior packaging members may each have a complementary contour for retaining the product. The product may be a car phone charger, especially a car phone charger having a retractable wire. The anterior and posterior packaging members"" respective complementary contours may have a molded protrusion for accommodating a body portion of the car phone charger, a molded protrusion for accommodating a terminal portion of the car phone charger, a molded channel for accommodating a wire portion (especially a retractable wire portion of the charger), and a molded protrusion for accommodating any slack of the wire portion.
The anterior and the posterior packaging members may each be formed from a material having an optical property such as transparency, translucency, and opacity. The anterior and the posterior packaging members may each also have an advertising member, such as at least one insert. The posterior packaging member""s at least one insert may have at least one slit for conforming to, and partially lining, the wire portion slack molded protrusion, thereby allowing the consumer to view the interior of the wire portion slack molded protrusion and to inspect its contents. The posterior packaging member may have a floor member for alternatively facilitating standing of the apparatus on a horizontal surface for display. The anterior packaging member and the posterior packaging member may each have at least one coincident orifice for facilitating displaying the at least one product by hanging as well. The retractable wire may be threaded from the charger body portion, through the at least one insert, and through the channel, and into the corresponding molded protrusion.
Advantages of the present invention include, but are not limited to, conveniently packaging, displaying by both hanging and standing, and storing of electronic products, especially of car phone chargers having a retractable wire. In addition, each package may be nested or complementary-fitted on any other such package. Other features of the present invention are disclosed, or are apparent in the section entitled xe2x80x9cDetailed Description of the Invention.xe2x80x9d